The Banana Affinity
by thelittlesnape
Summary: It seems that a stubborn Sebastian Snape has quite the affinity for not only driving his father nuts, but also bananas. Oneshot. AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.**

**This is my second one-shot. As you can tell, I have a thing for the idea of Severus as a father. My OTP of course is Snamoine. I can't help, but to think it's such a clever pairing. I would love some reviews, because my writing is definitely a bit rusty and it helps to inspire to proceed whenever I see other's response. Please remain respectful, though. Thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this!**

"Sebastian Gryffin Snape, we've been over this countless times. Why you insist on disobeying is beyond me, now for the last time open up for daddy." Severus demanded in a smooth voice as he held up a spoonful of the baby cereal from the baby food jar. They had just added solids into their son's diet now that he'd reached six months, but he wasn't taking to them at all.

Sebastian wasn't at all phased by his father's tone and kicked his onesie clad feet a little bit. Hermione entered the room with her briefcase and grinned at the sight of her shirtless husband dressed only in his pajamas pants as he tried to feed their son.

"And how are my handsome men this morning?" She asked, leaning over to give Severus a kiss before greeting Sebastian in the same manner. Hermione moved to the counter and grabbed a fresh banana, running a bit late for work.

"As we are every morning; driving daddy crazy, because he only wants his bottle." Severus grumbled as he reached for his mug of coffee and took a sip. "Will you be home at your normal hour, love?" He asked his wife.

Hermione had been working for the Ministry in order to create new laws that would benefit magical creatures, a cause that she had always been quite passionate about. She was just beginning to make headway in her field as well. Severus remained home, often working in his laboratory to help stock Hogwarts and St. Mungo's, bringing in income that way. He was still unsure if he really wanted to start his own apothecary, enjoying being at home with his son to raise him.

"Yes, maybe even earlier if all goes well today. And don't worry about the bottle thing, Madam Pomfrey and Molly both said it might take a while for him to get used to being weaned and trying something new. Oh, I really am late. I love you! Have a good day, Hunny!" Severus couldn't help but grin at the term of endearment his wife had taken to using for him since their courtship. He watched as she rushed to the floo so she could get to the Ministry.

"It seems it s only you and I now, Sebastian. Now, tell me, are you prepared to eat?" Severus asked his son all while smoothly raising an inquisitive eyebrow. This made Sebastian crack up with breathy giggles.

Severus had never had a hard time remaining serious and austere in the previous of the Dark Lord or in front of a classroom of dunderheads, but the second Sebastian smiled or laughed he would lose all of his composure.

"I am going to take that as a 'yes'. Let's try this again." He said, raising the a small spoonful of the baby food to Sebastian's mouth. "Open up, Seb… Like this." Severus said, opening his own mouth to show his son what he meant. Sebastian just looked at his father, making sure to keep his mouth closed.

"Oh, you insufferable little… Just like your mother! I swear!" Severus sighed, exasperated with trying to feed his son. He had tried all morning to no avail and was desperate to feed his son without breaking and just giving him a bottle.

"Well, just because you won't eat, doesn't mean I shouldn't." He stood from the table and moved to grab himself a banana before returning to sit beside his son's highchair. He peeled the banana and took a bite, watching his son who was just kicking his feet back and forth while watching him in return. When Sebastian saw Severus eating, he started kicking his feet while making noises and opening and closing his fists in a grabbing manner.

"Oh, is this what you want?" Severus asked, rather surprised. He wandlessly summoned a small plate and dull knife.

He set to cutting the banana into small pieces before setting the plate before his son. He sat back and watched curiously as Sebastian reached forward and tried to grab a piece of banana, but didn't quite have the necessary skills to do so and instead ended up smashing the piece. Instead of getting upset, Sebastian squealed and raised his tiny hand to his mouth and proceeded to eat the smashed banana off of his hand. Severus laughed loudly at this, amused by his son's antics. He carefully spooned a bit of banana onto the spoon he had previously been using and raised it to his son's mouth. He was absolutely thrilled to watch Sebastian happily open his mouth and take the offering.

Severus quickly summoned the magical camera, knowing Hermione would hate having missed this milestone of their son since they'd been struggling to get him to eat anything off of a spoon or that wasn't from his bottle ever since they had started the weaning process.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

When Hermione Snape arrived home, she was used to a quiet and calm atmosphere so to say she was surprised to hear the happy squeals of her son and the laughter of her husband coming from the kitchen was an understatement. She quickly and quietly set her things down by the floo before making her way to the kitchen. The sight that greeted her was stunning.

Severus had Sebastian in a baby bjorn carrier and was dancing around the kitchen with him as he prepared dinner. He had sautéed some chicken and was in the process of preparing a banana Waldorf salad. As he chopped the bananas for the salad, every so often he would feed one to Sebastian who would coo. Just as he was turning to get some celery from the fridge, he spotted Hermione standing in the doorway.

"And how long have you been there?" Severus asked as an amused smile adorned his face. He gracefully walked over to his wife so he could properly greet her with a kiss, laughing when Sebastian started kicking animatedly and babbling for his mother's attention. Severus watched as Hermione carefully lifted Sebastian from the baby bjorn.

"Long enough to see you've still got the moves and might I add that you look incredibly fetching in such a domestic setting." Hermione teased, cuddling her son and giving him all the kisses he could ever desire. Sebastian was perfectly content in his mother's arms.

"So… Bananas?" Hermione began, quirking an eyebrow at her husband as she watched him move back to the kitchen island.

"Yes, your insufferable son made his opinion quite clear this morning that he has an affinity for bananas… Takes after you it would seem, my love." Severus laughed heartily, remembering how his wife craved banana, peanut butter, and caramel sandwiches for a good amount of her pregnancy with their son.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Hermione answered, affecting a mock-haughty tone as she tickled under Sebastian's chin earning another bright laugh from him.

Severus' reply came quick with an amused air. "Sure you don't, Hermione… Sure you don't."

**Fin. **


End file.
